


Dying Plea

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, Deathfic, F/M, Family, Friendship, One Shot, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't much, but it was my last spoken request; my finally plea. Ichigo will find a way to defeat the enemy, no matter what. I'm certain of it. I know that he'll be able to do what I couldn't. I have to admit, Rukia and him are inseparable, so I have faith that he'll protect her. I truly believe that he'll always be there for her." Byakuya first Person POV Death fic. R&R. No Spoilers. ByaHisa and hinted IchiRuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Plea

**Story:**   _ **Dying Plea**_

**Summary:** _**It wasn't much, but it was my last spoken request; my finally plea. Ichigo will find a way to defeat the enemy, no matter what. I'm certain of it. I know that he'll be able to do what I couldn't. I have to admit, Rukia and him are inseparable, so I have faith that he'll protect her. I truly believe that he'll always be there for her.** _

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Bleach...** _

* * *

As I lay on my back, Blood surrounds me. My entire body is heavy. My arms and legs have been deemed useless. The poison is now taking affect.

I cannot speak; even breathing is becoming difficult. I can do nothing, but lie here, and watch helplessly, as the enemy turns to face to my little sister, whom I had sworn to protect. The one person I had vowed to defend, even it costed me my life, was now defenseless and vulnerable. Unable to defend to herself.

As he reaches for his sword, my vision is becoming blurry, and I suddenly realize that I'm crying. It had been years since I'd last shed tears, around fifty to be exact.  _'Hisana-san...I have failed you... I have to failed to keep my promise to you. I failed to be the brother you asked me to be. In the end, I couldn't even protect Rukia. For that I am truly sorry. I am not worthy of the title 'brother'...'_

I cannot make out his words, no matter how hard I try. My sword is beyond reach.

As his blade glistens in the light, I swear to myself that I cannot die. Not yet. When I leave this world, I want the benefit of being by my sisters side at least, whether she sees me as a brother or not. That's the best comfort I can receive right now.

Right as I begin to give up; right as I begin to lose hope,  _he_  appears, counteracting the blow of the sword. Even though everything around me appears as a blur, I know it's  _him._ That unmistakable shade of orange immediately gave him off. The man that I thought I disliked all this time; even after, no matter how many times, I'd told him he didn't belong in soul society, and that he should return to the world of living, he still came back. I can't believe I'm saying this, and I never would admit it out loud, but for once, I find myself relieved by his presence.

For the first time in years, I am truly happy.

"You...have to...protect her, Ichi...go...Kurosaki..." I desperately choke out. "you...have to...protect Rukia..."

It wasn't much, but it was my last spoken request; my finally plea. Ichigo will find a way to defeat the enemy, no matter what. I'm certain of it. I know that he'll be able to do what I  _couldn't_. I have to admit, Rukia and him are inseparable, so I have faith that he'll protect her. I truly believe that he'll always be there for her.

_'Hisana-san... I hope you'll forgive me, as I have failed to be the brother you asked me to be. If you'll allow me ask one last favor before my spirit fades away, please watch over this man. He is the only one capable of protecting your younger sister, and I know he will. I believe in him. Hisana-san... Thank you. Thank you for the time we spent together. Even though it was short, you left me with a beautiful gift. While you taught me how to love, she has taught me how to live. For that, I am truly grateful. Thank you...Hisana-san...'_

As the the world around me fades to black, I have no further regrets. I smile.  _'Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki... I leave the rest to you...'_

* * *

**A/N:** **_What did you think? Kind of sad, I know. Good? Bad? Terrible? Review._ **


End file.
